Teufel
Der Teufel (von griechisch Διάβολος diábolos, wörtlich „Durcheinanderwerfer“ im Sinne von „Verwirrer, Faktenverdreher, Verleumder“; lateinisch diabolus) wird in verschiedenen Religionen als eigenständiges, übernatürliches Wesen angesehen. Er spielt in der christlichen und der islamischen Theologie eine besondere Rolle als Personifizierung des Bösen. Dargestellt wird er oft als Engel mit schwarzen (statt weißen) Flügeln oder als „Junker“ mit Pferdefuß. Führende Kirchenlehrer, Päpste und Reformatoren charakterisieren den Teufel auch als real existierende Person mit dem Namen Satan (hebräisch ‏שָׂטָן‎, Satan ‚Ankläger‘, arabisch ‏شيطان‎, DMG Šayṭān). Der hebräische Begriff Satan hat jedoch eine entscheidend andere Bedeutung als im biblischen Christentum. Im Buddhismus nimmt Mara1 oder auch Devadatta die Stelle eines „teuflischen“ Dämonenwesens ein. Je nach Religion, Kulturepoche und Geografie wird der Teufel mit anderen Namen benannt. Der Teufel in verschiedenen Religionen Christentum Der hochmütige Luzifer wird aus dem Himmel verbannt. (Mihály Zichy) Im Christentum ist der Teufel der Inbegriff des Bösen (mit wenigen Ausnahmen wie z. B. den Christadelphians, die die Existenz eines übernatürlichen gefallenen Engels namens Satan oder Teufel als unbiblisch ablehnen – den Begriff „Satan“ verstehen sie, vom Hebräischen ausgehend, allgemein als Synonym zu „Widersacher“, mit je nach Fall positiver oder negativer Bedeutung, und „Teufel“ als Personifizierung für Sünde und Gottwidriges). Er wird auch (abweichend von der alttestamentlichen Bedeutung dieser Namen) „Satan“ oder „Luzifer“ genannt.2 Der Teufel wird hier als ein eigenständiges Geistwesen vorgestellt, das danach mit seinem freien Willen nicht unter der direkten Herrschaft und der direkten Befehlsgewalt Gottes steht. Der Teufel wird dabei als ein gefallener Engel angesehen, der gegen Gott rebellierte und seitdem die Welt heimsucht. Im Christentum hat sich zudem die Vorstellung entwickelt, dass der Teufel die Schlange im Garten in Eden war, die die Menschen zur Erbsünde verführte und so das Opfer Jesu von Nazaret als einzig mögliche Erlösung erforderte. In der Tradition des Christentums wird der Teufel als Urheber der Lügen und des Bösen in der Welt angesehen. Viele fundamentalistische, darunter auch freikirchliche, Christen nehmen dabei an, dass ein ungläubiger Mensch vom Teufel besessen sei oder selbst als solcher wirken kann. Die meisten liberalen Christen sehen die Bedeutung des Teufels jedoch in metaphorischer Weise. Die Frage „Warum gibt es das Böse in der Welt?“ wird so in liberalen christlichen Kreisen in übertragener Weise mit dem Teufel beantwortet, obwohl die Existenz eines personifizierten Geistwesens, das in der Welt herumgeistert, abgelehnt wird.3 Allerdings haben diese Annahmen über den Teufel weder in der hebräischen Bibel oder im Judentum ihren Ursprung, noch wurden sie zu Lebzeiten Jesu von Nazareth gelehrt. Vielmehr entstammen sie den volkstümlichen mythologischen Vorstellungen des Mittelalters und einer damaligen Lesart der biblischen Schriften (siehe Kapitel Judentum, weiter unten). Viele der christlichen Teufelsvorstellungen gehen auf das Neue Testament zurück. Dort wird der Teufel als „Der große Drache, die uralte Schlange, die Widerwirker und Satan heißt“ (Offenbarung 12,9 EU) und „Fürst des Vollmachtsgebiets der Luft“ (Epheser 2,2 EU) bezeichnet, in Offenbarung 12,9 und 20,2 als die „Urschlange“. Auch die Aussage Jesu aus dem Johannesevangelium (8,44 EU) stützt dies, da dort Satan und nicht die Schlange als der Vater der Lüge bezeichnet wird. Besonders ausführlich wird der Teufel im apokryphen äthiopischen Henochbuch als Azazel als einer jener Gottessöhne erwähnt, die mit den Menschentöchtern die Nephilim, die „Riesen der Vorzeit“, zeugten. Ebenfalls im Neuen Testament wird der Satan mit einem Engel des Lichts verglichen (2. Korintherbrief 11,14) und als personifiziertes Geistwesen vorgestellt, das stets als Teufel agiere. So heißt es: „der Widerwirker sündigte von Anfang an“ (1. Johannes 3,8). Außerdem war er „ein Menschentöter von Anfang an und hat nicht in der Wahrheit gestanden, weil keine Wahrheit in ihm ist“ (Johannes 8,44). Bei Jesaja 14 findet sich ein Spottlied auf den König von Babel, von dem eine Stelle später von christlicher Tradition auf den Satan bezogen wurde, ursprünglich aber eine Anspielung auf die Gestalt des Helel aus der babylonischen Religion ist, das Gegenstück zum griechischen Gott Helios. Der Bezug auf den König wird schon anfänglich klargemacht: „4 da wirst du dieses Spottlied anstimmen über den König von Babel und sagen: Wie hat aufgehört der Unterdrücker, aufgehört das Anstürmen!“ Die Stelle selbst lautet: „12 Wie bist du vom Himmel gefallen, du Glanzstern, Sohn der Morgenröte! Wie bist du zu Boden geschmettert, Überwältiger der Nationen! 13 Und du, du sagtest in deinem Herzen: »Zum Himmel will ich hinaufsteigen, hoch über den Sternen Gottes meinen Thron aufrichten und mich niedersetzen auf den Versammlungsberg im äußersten Norden. 14 Ich will hinaufsteigen auf Wolkenhöhen, dem Höchsten mich gleichmachen.« - 15 Doch in den Scheol wirst du hinabgestürzt, in die tiefste Grube.“ (Zitiert nach revidierter Elberfelder Übersetzung) Sturz des Satan – Illustration von Gustave Doré, 1865 Die christlichen Kirchenväter sahen in dem zuletzt zitierten Text eine Parallele auf den in Lukas 10,18 beschriebenen Fall Satans („Ich sah Satan vom Himmel fallen wie einen Blitz“). Eine theologische Begründung für die Gleichsetzung besteht darin, dass die Stadt Babylon in der Offenbarung mit dem Teufel am jüngsten Tag gemeinsam von Gott vernichtet werde. Andere wenden dagegen ein, dass eine angenommene gleichzeitige Vernichtung keine Identität bedeute. Auf ähnliche Weise wurden auch Teile von Ezechiel 28 nach christlichem Verständnis auf den Fall des Satans bezogen. Dort spricht der Prophet vom Ende des Königs von Tyrus, der wegen seines Hochmuts sich für einen Gott hält und daher angeklagt wird. In den Versen 14-15 heißt es dann an den König gerichtet: „Du warst ein mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln schirmender Cherub, und ich hatte dich dazu gemacht; du warst auf Gottes heiligem Berg, mitten unter feurigen Steinen gingst du einher. Vollkommen warst du in deinen Wegen von dem Tag an, als du geschaffen wurdest, bis sich Unrecht an dir fand.“ (Ebenfalls zitiert nach der revidierten Elberfelder Übersetzung. Modernere Übersetzungen, die dem Wortlaut der Hebräischen Bibel näher kommen wollen, sprechen aber nur davon, dass der König einem Cherub beigesellt wurde.) Paulus bezeichnet den Teufel als den Gott dieser Welt (2. Korintherbrief 4,4), und in den Evangelien tritt der Teufel in der Rolle des Versuchers auf, der Jesus zu einem Missbrauch seiner göttlichen Macht verleiten will (Matthäus 4). In den christlichen Erzählungen bezieht sich Jesus darüber hinaus in diversen Gleichnissen auf den Teufel, u. a. im Gleichnis vom Unkraut und Weizen, in dem eine Begründung der Existenz des Teufels geliefert wird: Das Gleichnis vom Unkraut unter dem Weizen (Mt 13,24-30 EU): 24 „Mit dem Himmelreich ist es wie mit einem Mann (Gott), der guten Samen auf seinen Acker säte. Während nun die Leute schliefen, kam sein Feind, säte Unkraut unter den Weizen und ging wieder weg. Als die Saat aufging und sich die Ähren bildeten, kam auch das Unkraut zum Vorschein. Da gingen die Knechte zu dem Gutsherrn und sagten: Herr, hast du nicht guten Samen auf deinen Acker gesät? Woher kommt dann das Unkraut? Er antwortete: Das hat ein Feind von mir getan. Da sagten die Knechte zu ihm: Sollen wir gehen und es ausreißen? Er entgegnete: Nein, sonst reißt ihr zusammen mit dem Unkraut auch den Weizen aus. Lasst beides wachsen bis zur Ernte. Wenn dann die Zeit der Ernte da ist, werde ich den Arbeitern sagen: Sammelt zuerst das Unkraut und bindet es in Bündel, um es zu verbrennen; den Weizen aber bringt in meine Scheune.“ Höllensturz, Gemälde von Tintoretto, 1592 Vor dem Tausendjährigen Reich gibt es (nach der christlichen Offenbarung des Johannes) einen Kampf zwischen den Kräften des Guten (Michael und seine Engel) und Satan, der damit endet, dass der Teufel und seine Anhänger auf die Erde geworfen werden (Höllensturz; Offenbarung 12). Für die Dauer des Tausendjährigen Reichs wird er aber gefesselt (Offb 20, Verse 1-3), um danach wieder kurz freigelassen zu werden (Offb 20, Vers 7). Er verführt dann für eine gewisse Zeit Menschen, ehe er in einem Feuersee landet (Offb 20,11). Der Teufel in der christlichen Inquisition und Hexenverfolgung In der Frühen Neuzeit, genauer etwa seit dem Ende des 15. Jahrhunderts bis weit ins 18. Jahrhundert hinein, trug der christliche Glaube an die Existenz des Teufels, als Personifikation des Bösen und Gegenspieler Jesu, der als Wesen mit übermenschlicher Macht und freiem Willen gegen Gott und die christlichen Gläubigen arbeitet, wesentlich zur damaligen Hexenverfolgung bei. Papst Innozenz VIII. dehnte die Inquisition 1484 durch die Hexenbulle weiter aus. In dieser päpstlichen Bulle bezeichnete Innozenz VIII. feierlich das Hexenwesen als etwas Reales. Der eifrige Inquisitor Heinrich Kramer veröffentlichte 1487 eine Darstellung des Inquisitionsprozesses im Hexenhammer (malleus maleficarum). Der Hauptvorwurf, der den Hexen bzw. Hexenmeistern damals gemacht wurde, war, dass sie einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen hätten und darüber hinaus mit ihm Geschlechtsverkehr (die so genannte Teufelsbuhlschaft) treiben würden, also eine damalige christliche Form des juristischen Zirkelschlusses, der dem Justizmissbrauch, dem Unrecht und der Bereicherung Tür und Tor öffnete. Darstellung im christlichen Volksglauben, Heidentum Skulptur des Pan (Athen, 2. Jahrhundert v. Chr.) Die volkstümliche Darstellung des christlichen Teufels geht oft auf ursprünglich heidnische Götter zurück, die in christlicher Weise umgedeutet, konvertiert und als Teufel abgewertet wurden. Es besteht eine weitgehende äußere Übereinstimmung mit dem griechischen Gott Pan. Der Teufel wird meist schwarz und behaart, mit einem oder zwei Bocks- oder Pferdefüßen, Widderhörnern, einem Schwanz, hässlichem Gesicht und langer Habichtsnase dargestellt. Bei seinem Verschwinden hinterlasse er zudem einen argen Gestank. Die „Habichtsnase“ ist als eine übertriebene Form der Darstellung antijudaistischer Stereotype zu verstehen. Die christliche Bibel enthielt in früher Zeit zudem die falsche Übersetzung, der zufolge Moses Hörner, wie der Teufel, trage,4 nachdem er der Schechina Gottes gewahr geworden war. Der angebliche Wohnort des oder der Teufel ist die Hölle. Der Begriff Hölle wiederum ist von dem Namen der germanischen Unterwelt Hel abgeleitet (die Herrscherin über diese Unterwelt trägt ebenfalls den Namen Hel). Manchmal wird der Teufel auch gedeutet als der Archetypus des lüsternen und potenten Mannes sowie ein Symbol für die inneren Triebe und Kräfte, die in den Menschen ruhen. Häufig ist das Jägergewand eine Verkleidung des Teufels, so etwa in Jeremias Gotthelfs Die schwarze Spinne. Auch in der Legende vom Rattenfänger von Hameln entführt dieser die Kinder im Jägerkleid. Ansätze in der christlichen Reflexion der GegenwartBearbeiten In der gegenwärtigen theologischen Reflexion wird das christliche Verständnis der Figur des Teufels so gut wie nicht mehr thematisiert. Selbst wenn an der Existenz des Teufels im Katechismus der Katholischen Kirche festgehalten wird und Papst Johannes Paul II. während seines Pontifikates sie wiederholt bekräftigt hat, gibt es keine dogmatische Definition des Teufels. Die katholische Lehre gibt mithin die katholische Lesart der christlichen Bibel wieder. Seitens der Bibelkritik hingegen scheint der Teufel als theologischer Begriff das Programm der Entmythologisierung der neutestamentlichen Verkündigung von Rudolf Bultmann nicht überlebt zu haben. Das rezente Volkschristentum ist dagegen eher den Teufelsvorstellungen des christlichen Mittelalters verhaftet geblieben. Der katholische Literaturwissenschaftler und Anthropologe René Girard interpretiert das christliche Verständnis der Figur des Teufels bzw. Satans in seiner Analyse der neutestamentlichen Texte als eines der Hauptmotive der christlichen Offenbarung. Im Rahmen der von ihm formulierten mimetischen Theorie ist die Teufelsdarstellung in den Evangelien ein Paradigma des mimetischen Zyklus: Der Teufel ist der Versucher und der Stifter des Begehrens und des „Ärgernisses“ (skándalon), sein Wirken ist die sich selbst austreibende mimetische (=nachahmende) Gewalt, und er ist der „Mörder vom Anfang“, der das mythische Religionssystem, den kirchlichen Christusmythos, das ist die Gottwerdung und Anbetung des jüdischen Wanderpredigers, Rabbiners und Messias Jesus von Nazareth und die Trennung vom Judentum, hervorbringt. In der Bloßstellung der menschlichen (mimetischen) Gewalt durch die Passion und im darauffolgenden Ende des heilbringenden Opferkultes der archaischen Welt sei der Sinn des Triumphes des Kreuzes über die „Gewalten und die Mächte“ des Kolosserbriefes (2,14-15) sowie jene Täuschung der „Herrscher dieser Welt“ des 1. Korintherbriefes (2,6-8) zu sehen, wenn man diese und ähnliche Begriffe mit Satan gleichsetzt, wie die Kirchenväter es machten. Girards Auffassung ist von manchen theologischen Kreisen rezipiert worden, allerdings sind seine Gedanken in der christlichen Dogmatik ungewöhnlich und in der kirchlichen Öffentlichkeit noch kaum bekannt. Er verweist jedoch auf Origenes und dessen These des vom Kreuz getäuschten Satans als Träger „eine® wichtige(n) Intuition“, die in der westlichen Kirche „unter den Verdacht, ‚magisches Denken‘ zu sein“, geriet. Es bleibt abzuwarten, ob diese Deutung in der Exegese weiteren Anklang finden wird. Im freikirchlichen protestantischen Raum nimmt die Figur des Teufels und die Warnung vor seinem Wesen und Wirken vielfach weiterhin einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Raum ein. Islam Dschinn-Illustration aus dem 16. Jahrhundert Im Islam ist Iblis (arabisch إبليس) der Widersacher der Menschen. Nach islamischer Lehre ist Iblis ein Schaitan (arabisch: الشيطان, bedeutungs- und herkunftsgleich mit hebräisch שטן = Satan), d. h. ein vom Guten abgewandter Dschinn, und nur ein Geschöpf Allahs. Der Teufel weigert sich aus Hochmut, sich vor Adam auf den Befehl Gottes niederzuwerfen, da er (Iblis) aus rauchlosem Feuer geschaffen ist und den Menschen (aus Lehm geschaffen) als minderwertig betrachtet. Der Teufel bittet Gott, ihm eine Frist bis zum jüngsten Gericht zu gewähren, um versuchen zu können, die Menschen vom Rechten Weg abzubringen. Gott gewährt ihm diese Frist und sagt, dass er die Hölle mit dem Teufel und denen, die ihm folgen werden, füllen wird. Wörtlich heißt es in Sure 7, al-A'raf (Die Anhöhen), Vers 12-18: (12.) Er (Gott) sprach: „Was hinderte dich daran, dich niederzuwerfen, nachdem ich es dir befohlen habe?“ Er (der Teufel) sagte: „Ich bin besser als er (Adam). Du hast mich aus Feuer erschaffen, ihn aber erschufst Du aus Lehm.“ (13.) Er sprach: „Hinab mit dir von hier! Es ziemt sich nicht für dich, hier hochmütig zu sein. Hinaus denn; du bist wahrlich einer der Erniedrigten.“ (14.) Er sagte: „Gib mir eine Frist bis zum Tag der Auferstehung.“ (15.) Er sprach: „Fürwahr, die Frist ist dir gewährt.“ (16.) Er sagte: „Wie Du mich in die Irre gehen ließt, werde ich ihnen auf deinem geraden Weg auflauern.“ (17.) „Dann will ich von vorn und von hinten, von ihrer rechten und ihrer linken über sie kommen, und Du wirst die Mehrzahl von ihnen undankbar finden.“ (18.) Er sprach: „Weg von hier, verachtet und verstoßen! Wahrlich, wer von ihnen dir folgt, mit euch allesamt fülle ich die Hölle!“ Es gehört zu den Prüfungen der Menschheit, sich zu entscheiden, d.h. für Gott oder für Schaitan. Somit ist Schaitan, ob er es will oder nicht, Gottesdiener, weil auch er nur Werkzeug in Gottes Plan ist, dem er sich nicht entziehen kann. Am Tag des Gerichts wird er seine Strafe bekommen. Dem Islam ist die Vorstellung fremd, dass Schaitan Widersacher Gottes oder eine Art Kräfte-Gegenpol ist. Das Prinzip Gut gegen Böse als Gegenkräfte ist hier nicht anwendbar, denn nur Gott ist der absolut Mächtige, Schaitan ist dagegen lediglich Versucher der Menschen, dem Gott eine Frist gesetzt hat. Schaitan ist nicht allmächtig – aber gefährlich für die Menschen, solange sie wanken und sich Gott nicht völlig ergeben. Judentum Es gibt keinen Teufel im christlichen Sinne im Judentum. In der Übersetzung der hebräischen Texte von Hiob 1 und Sacharja 3 ins Griechische wurde das jüdische ha-Satan zu diabolos (‚Teufel‘) der Septuaginta. Die Vorstellungen von Satan sind im Judentum aber deutlich verschieden von den Vorstellungen und der Verwendung des Begriffs Satan im Christentum und im Islam. Weil das „Alte Testament“ der christlichen Bibel in etwa wortgleich vom Tanach übernommen wurde, jedoch in der Deutung und der Lehre sowie in den Diskussionen der jeweiligen Gelehrten erheblich von der Tradition und Lehre der hebräischen Bibel abweicht, ergeben sich hier bedeutende Unterschiede. Siehe auch: Satan Satan ist in der hebräischen Bibel vor allem der Titel eines Anklägers am göttlichen Gerichtshof. Die hebräische Bezeichnung Satan (שטן, Sin-Teth-Nun) bedeutet soviel wie ‚Ankläger‘. Die Bezeichnung kann auch für Menschen verwendet werden, das hebräische Wort wird dann im Allgemeinen ohne den bestimmten Artikel benutzt (Numeri 22,22.32; 1. Samuel 29,4; 1. Könige 5,18; 11,14.23.25; Psalm 109,6; als Verben im Sinne von „Anfeindungen“ in Psalm 38,21; 71,13; 109,4.20.29). Üblicherweise wird der Titel Satan verschiedenen Engeln verliehen und kann dann auch allein bezeichnend sein. Wichtiges Unterscheidungskriterium zu den Satans- und Teufelsbegriffen anderer Religionen ist, dass Satan im Judentum nicht als etwas Personifiziertes oder gar als das personifizierte Böse betrachtet und gelehrt wird. So sind die Vorstellungen eines personenhaften Satan als Gegenspieler der Gläubigen oder etwa eigenständiger „Versucher“ und Gegenspieler Jesu, des personifizierten Guten, Vorstellungen des Christentums, die jenen des Islam ähneln. Im Judentum wird sowohl das Gute als auch das Böse als zwei Seiten einer Zusammengehörigkeit gesehen, die beide z. B. in Gott, dem ewigen Wesen, begründet sind. Gut und Böse sind von dieser Welt, der Gott, das ewige Wesen, transzendent gegenübersteht. Der Satan, wenn der Titel einem Engel in einem Zusammenhang oder in einer Erzählung gegeben wurde, handelt dabei stets nicht eigenmächtig und nicht nach eigenem Willen, sondern im Auftrag Gottes und steht voll unter der Kontrolle und dem Willen Gottes. Der Titel Satan wird in der hebräischen Bibel und anderen heiligen Schriften des Judentums verschiedenen Engeln und Menschen verliehen. Satan schüttet die Plagen über Hiob aus (William Blake) Die ausführlichste Darstellung, in der ein Engel mit dem Titel Satan in Gottes Auftrag wirkt, findet sich im Buch Hiob der hebräischen Bibel. Die Erzählung beginnt mit der Szene am himmlischen Gerichtshof, bei dem Engel und Gott anwesend sind. Aufgrund des Einwands eines Engels in dieser göttlichen Gerichtshofsrunde, der als Ankläger, also als Satan fungiert, kommt es zu einem Vorwurf an Gott. Der fromme und wohlhabende Hiob halte Gott nur deshalb die Treue, weil Gott um ihn herum kein Unglück zulasse. Daraufhin gestattet Gott Satan, Hiobs Gottvertrauen auf die Probe zu stellen. Trotz der Unglücke und trotz der leidvollen Krankheit, die den nichtsahnenden Hiob daraufhin in Form der sprichwörtlichen Hiobsbotschaften durch den Satan im Auftrage Gottes ereilen, akzeptiert Hiob sein trauriges Los und flucht seinem Gott nicht. Er kritisiert ihn jedoch und besteht darauf, dass er nichts Unrechtes getan habe. Hiobs Freunde sind davon überzeugt, dass er ein Unrecht begangen haben müsse, denn Gott lasse es nicht zu, dass ein Unschuldiger so viel Unglück zu erleiden habe. Damit wird der Einwand des Engels widerlegt, es gebe keinen Menschen, der Gott in jeder Situation treu bliebe oder nicht von Gott abfalle, sobald es ihm aus menschlicher Sicht schlecht ergehe. In zwei weiteren Fällen tritt ein Satan als Versucher (1. Buch der Chronik 21,1) oder Ankläger (Sacharja 3,1) des sündigen Menschen vor Gott auf. Im 4. Buch Mose, auch Numeri, ist Satan nicht negativ handelnd, sondern wird von Gott gesandt, um Schlimmeres für Balaam zu verhindern. In den außerbiblischen volkstümlichen jüdischen Erzählungen des europäischen Mittelalters wird der Titel Satan manchmal einem Engel, der von Gott verstoßen wird, weil er sich selbst gottgleich stellen wollte, gegeben. Die Geschichten, in denen dies geschieht, sind dabei in vollem Bewusstsein und Kenntnis der Lehren des Judentums, die solche Vorstellungen stets ablehnten, gegenüberstellend erzählt. Er gilt als Träger des Prinzips des Bösen. Hier werden auf alte Begrifflichkeiten des persischen Kulturkreises, in dem das duale Prinzip des Kampfs Gut gegen Böse eine große Rolle spielt, und die Vorstellungen der umgebenden christlichen Kultur angespielt. Es sind daher eher phantastische Erzählungen oder Schauergeschichten und nicht biblische jüdische Lehren oder lehrhafte jüdische Erzählungen der Tradition. Evtl. werden die Vorstellungen des Christentums auch nur illustratorisch nacherzählt, um die Position der Christen, die in Widerspruch zu denen des Judentums stehen, vorzustellen. Jesidentum Im Jesidentum existiert die Gestalt des Bösen nicht. Die jesidische Vorstellung ist, dass Gott allmächtig ist und neben Gott keine zweite Kraft existieren kann. Die Jesiden sprechen das Wort des Bösen nicht aus, weil allein der Ausspruch dieses Wortes die Anzweiflung der Einzigartigkeit Gottes sei. Nach jesidischer Vorstellung wäre Gott schwach, wenn er noch eine zweite Kraft neben sich existieren ließe. Diese Vorstellung wäre mit der Allmacht Gottes nicht vereinbar. Zarathustrismus Die Religion Zarathustras, der Zarathustrismus, ist dualistisch geprägt: „Und im Anbeginn waren diese beiden Geister, die Zwillinge, die nach ihrem eigenen Worte das Gute und das Böse im Denken, Reden und Tun heißen. Zwischen ihnen haben die Guthandelnden richtig gewählt.“ Gérald Messadié sieht den Wandel Satans vom Ankläger in Gottes Rat zum Gegenspieler Gottes als Übernahme des Ahriman aus dem Zoroastrismus an; dort sind der böse Welterschaffer und der gute Gott Ahura Mazda in der Tat Gegenspieler. Im Zarathustrismus (auch Zoroastrismus) gelangen die Seelen nach dem Tod über die Činvat-Brücke. Hier wird Gericht gehalten: Für den rechtschaffenen Menschen ist die Brücke breit wie ein Pfad, für den anderen schmal wie eine Messerspitze. Die Guten gelangen in die seligen Gefilde des Paradieses Garodemäna (später Garotman), den „Ort der Lobgesänge“; die Seele des Bösen aber kommt an den „schlechtesten Ort“, d. h. in die Hölle. Die Dämonen des Zoroastrismus werden Daeva, Drudsch und Pairikas (Peri) genannt und teils als Unholdinnen gedacht, die mit bösen Menschen in fleischlichem Verkehr stehen und die guten zu verführen trachten, teils als tückische Dämonen, welche Trockenheit, Missernten, Seuchen und andere Plagen über die Welt verhängen. Die Schöpfungsgeschichte des Zarathustrismus besagt, dass Ahura Mazda (Gott) in den ersten 3000 Jahren durch einen langherrschenden Windhauch zuerst den eiförmigen Himmel und daraufhin die Erde und die Pflanzen erschuf. Im zweiten Zyklus von 3000 Jahren entstanden die Urstiere und danach der Urmensch. Danach erfolgte der Einbruch des Anramainyu (der „Teufel“), welcher den Urmenschen und den Urstier tötete und eine Periode des Kampfes eröffnete, die ihr Ende erst mit der Geburt des Zarathustra erreichte. Dieses Ereignis fiel in das 31. Jahr der Regierung des Königs Vistaspa. Und von da an werden wieder 3000 Jahre vergehen, bis der Heiland Saoschjant geboren wird, welcher die bösen Geister vernichten und eine neue, unvergängliche Welt herbeiführen wird; auch die Toten sollen dann auferstehen. Statt des einen Messias werden an anderen Stellen deren drei genannt, wodurch sich also diese Lehre von der entsprechenden des Alten Testaments unterscheidet. Dagegen stimmt die Lehre von der Auferstehung sogar in Details mit der christlichen überein, so dass die Annahme einer Entlehnung der letzteren aus der Religion der den Hebräern benachbarten Zarathustristen eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit für sich hat. Speziell die Begriffe Himmel und Hölle waren im alten Judentum nicht bekannt. Luzifer Luciferskulptur in der Kathedrale von Lüttich Der außerdem oft verwendete Begriff Luzifer ist nichtjüdischen Ursprungs: In der Antike war Luzifer der Name für den Planeten Venus; im antiken Babylon wurde die Venus als „Tagesstern“, „Sohn der Morgendämmerung“ oder auch „Morgenstern“ oder „Abendstern“ bezeichnet. Die römische Mythologie kennt Luzifer als Sohn der Aurora, der Göttin der Morgenröte. In der griechischen Mythologie ist die Göttin Eos das Gegenstück zu der römischen Aurora. Und auch hier hatte diese Göttin einen Sohn, welcher Phosphoros oder Eosphóros (griech. ‚Lichtträger‘) hieß. Dieser entspricht also dem römischen Lucifer (lat. ‚Lichtträger‘ beziehungsweise ‚Lichtbringer‘). Da in Jesaja 14,12 ein aus den Himmeln hinabstürzender „Engel Cherub, s.u. der Morgenröte“ Erwähnung findet, wurde in der Vulgata der „Glanzstern“ von Jesaja 14,12 als „lucifer“ wiedergegeben. Bezeichnungen Teufelsnamen Die nachfolgend aufgelisteten Namen bezeichnen teilweise den Teufel, teilweise einen von mehreren Teufeln oder eine Erscheinungsform des Teufels. Siehe die jeweilige Erläuterung und die verlinkten Artikel. Abrahamitische Religionen Namen aus dem Bereich Judentum, Islam und Christentum (Sprachen: Hebräisch, Arabisch, Griechisch, Lateinisch, Deutsch): Antichrist Azazel (hebräisch), Fürst der Teufel Azazil (arabisch); der Name kommt in der arabischen Literatur vor, jedoch nicht im Koran und der Sunna Baphomet Beelzebub (hebräisch-lateinisch, von Baal Sebul, „Fürst Baal“)5 Belial (hebräisch, lateinisch) oder Beliar (griechisch); ein Dämon im jüdischen Tanach bzw. im Alten Testament Chutriel; er ist dazu bestimmt, die Verdammten in der Hölle zu geißeln Diabolus (griechisch-lateinisch); davon abgeleitet ist das Adjektiv diabolisch („teuflisch“) Iblis (arabisch) Legion, Name eines Dämons im Neuen Testament Luzifer (lateinisch Lucifer, wörtlich „Lichtträger“, „Lichtbringer“), Name des gefallenen Engels Mephistopheles, kurz: Mephisto, literarische Figur in Goethes Drama Faust Samael (hebräisch), auch Sammael oder Samiel Sanny (hebräisch), weibliche Gestalt des Teufels Ha-Satan (hebräisch: „Ankläger“, „Widersacher“) im jüdischen Tanach; ist nicht dasselbe wie der Teufel im Christentum, der auch Satan genannt wird Schaitan oder Scheitan (arabisch), Name des höchsten Teufels im Koran Urian, Herr Urian Voland (mittelhochdeutsch vâlant), alter Name des Teufels, auch im mittelalterlichen Nordfrankreich6 Andere Religionen und Sprachen Angat (Madagaskar) Kötü Ruh (alttürkisch), böser Geist Milcom, ammonitischer Teufel Ördög (im Ungarischen) Pii Saart (Thailand) Yerlik oder Erlik (alttürkisch) Umschreibungen und verhüllende Bezeichnungen Manche Menschen nehmen an, dass die Nennung des Namens des Teufels dazu führen könne, dass dieser herbeigerufen wird. Es gibt daher eine Vielzahl von verhüllenden Bezeichnungen und Umschreibungen für den Teufel. Ein anderer Grund für die Benutzung einer Umschreibung kann es sein, einen Aspekt seines Wesens besonders zu betonen. Beispiele: Der Leibhaftige Gottseibeiuns (volkstümlich) Daus (volkstümlich, veraltet), enthalten in der Wendung „ei der Daus“7 Widersacher Verführer Höllenfürst Höllenwart (davon abgeleitet die alten Teufelsnamen Hellewart, Hellewirt, Hellehirt) Der Fürst dieser Welt (Martin Luther) Sohn der Verdammnis Der gefallene Morgenstern Herr der Fliegen (wörtliche Übersetzung von hebräisch Beelzebub) Tausendkünstler (lat. milleartifex)8 (Old) Nick, englischer Spitzname für den Teufel (beispielsweise verwendet in dem Film Das Kabinett des Dr. Parnassus) Mit dem Teufel identifizierte Gottheiten Es gibt viele Gottheiten aus anderen Religionen und Mythologien, die innerhalb des Christentums mit dem Teufel identifiziert wurden. Ahriman, Ahryman (mittelpersisch ‚arger Geist‘, zoroastrischer Ursprung) Lucifer Asmodis Pan Baal Der Teufel in der Psychoanalyse Im Jahr 1922 befasste sich der Psychoanalytiker Sigmund Freud mit dem christlich-volkstümlichen Teufelsglauben. In dem 1923 erschienenen Aufsatz Eine Teufelsneurose im siebzehnten Jahrhundert (XIII, S. 317 bis 353) bewertete er die kirchliche Seelsorge als nicht hilfreich im Umgang mit kranken Menschen. Die Diagnose zum Krankheitsbild des bayerischen katholischen Christen, Malers und Teufelsbündlers Christoph Haitzmann, der sich 1669 mit eigenem Blut dem Teufel9 verschrieben hatte, lautete: „Nicht aufgearbeitete Depression infolge des Verlustes einer nahe stehenden Person“. Die Legende hat folgende Ereignisse hierzu überliefert: Am 8. September 1677 zum Tag Mariä Geburt erschien während einer exorzistischen Praktik um Mitternacht in der Wallfahrtskirche Mariazell der Teufel als geflügelter Drache dem Christoph Haitzmann im Beisein von Mönchen. „Vom bösen Dämon wissen wir, dass er als Widerpart Gottes gedacht ist und doch seiner Natur sehr nahe steht … Es braucht nicht viel analytischen Scharfsinns, um zu erraten, dass Gott und Teufel ursprünglich identisch waren, eine einzige Gestalt, die später in zwei mit entgegengesetzten Eigenschaften zerlegt wurde… Es ist der uns wohl bekannte Vorgang der Zerlegung einer Vorstellung mit … ambivalentem Inhalt in zwei scharf kontrastierende Gegensätze.“ – S. Freud in Eine Teufelsneurose im Siebzehnten Jahrhundert, Die Geschichte des Malers Christoph Haitzmann; XIII, S. 331ff10 Der Teufel in Film und Fernsehen Zeit den Teufel verkörpert, wobei unterschiedlichste Ansätze, von sehr humoristisch bis ausgesprochen ernsthaft und böse, gewählt wurden: Laird Cregar – 1943 in Ein himmlischer Sünder Gustaf Gründgens – 1960 in Faust Christiane Schröder – 1971 in Der verliebte Teufel Patrick Macnee – 1978 in Kampfstern Galactica (TV-Serie) Danny Elfman – 1980 in Forbidden Zone David Warner – 1981 in Time Bandits Tim Curry – 1985 in Legende Jack Nicholson – 1987 in Die Hexen von Eastwick Robert De Niro – 1987 in Angel Heart Roberto Benigni – 1988 in Ein himmlischer Teufel Jeff Goldblum – 1990 in Der teuflische Mr. Frost Max von Sydow – 1993 in Needful Things – In einer kleinen Stadt Viggo Mortensen – 1995 in God’s Army – Die letzte Schlacht Al Pacino – 1997 in Im Auftrag des Teufels Robert Englund – 1997 in Eine schrecklich nette Familie Gabriel Byrne – 1999 in End of Days – Nacht ohne Morgen Harvey Keitel – 2000 in Little Nicky – Satan Junior Elizabeth Hurley – 2000 in Teuflisch Armin Rohde – 2002 in 666 – Traue keinem, mit dem du schläfst! Rosalinda Celentano – 2004 in Die Passion Christi Peter Stormare – 2005 in Constantine John Light – 2005 in The Prophecy: Uprising Peter Fonda – 2007 in Ghost Rider Dave Grohl – 2007 in Kings of Rock – Tenacious D Christoph M. Ohrt – 2007 in Ein Teufel für Familie Engel Ray Wise – 2007 bis 2009 in Reaper – Ein teuflischer Job (TV-Serie) Bryan Cranston – 2008 in Gefallene Engel 3 Mark Pellegrino – 2009 in Supernatural (TV-Serie) Tom Waits – 2010 in Das Kabinett des Dr. Parnassus Philip Davis – 2013 in Being Human (TV-Serie) Viele weitere Filme beschäftigen sich mit dem Teufel, ohne dass er physisch direkt in Erscheinung tritt: Rosemaries Baby (1968) Der Exorzist (1973) Das Omen (1976) Carrie – Des Satans jüngste Tochter (1976) Exorzist II – Der Ketzer (1977) Halloween – Die Nacht des Grauens (1978) Die letzte Versuchung Christi (1988) Die neun Pforten (1999) Exorzist: Der Anfang (2004) Der Exorzismus von Emily Rose (2005) Requiem (2006) Das Omen (2006) The Reaping – Die Boten der Apokalypse (2007) Gonger – Das Böse vergisst nie (2008) Gonger 2 – Das Böse kehrt zurück (2010) Devil (2010) Der Teufel in Musik und Sprache Der im Mittelalter verpönte Tritonus wurde auch als Diabolus in musica (lateinisch: ‚Teufel in der Musik‘) beziehungsweise als Teufelsintervall bezeichnet. Seit dem Lied Black Sabbath der gleichnamigen Band, das auf dem Tritonus basiert, ist dieser die Grundlage des „bösen“ Klangs im auf Black Sabbath zurückgehenden Metal.11 Der Titel des Albums Diabolus in Musica der Metal-Band Slayer spielt ebenfalls auf den Tritonus an. Die Teufelsgeige ist ein einfaches Rhythmus- und Lärminstrument. In folgenden Musikstücken wird der Teufel thematisiert: Giuseppe Tartini: Teufelstrillersonate für die Violine (18. Jahrhundert) Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: Die Zauberflöte (1791) – die beiden Protagonisten Papageno und Monostatos halten sich im 1. Aufzug in der 4. Szene gegenseitig für den leibhaftigen Teufel Sergei Wassiljewitsch Rachmaninow: Rhapsodie über ein Thema von Paganini, den Teufelsgeiger (1934) Robert Johnson: Cross Road Blues (1936) Hellhound on My Trail (1937) Me and the Devil Blues (1937) The Rolling Stones: Sympathy for the Devil (1968) AC/DC: Highway to Hell (1979) Marilyn Manson: You and Me and the Devil Makes 3 (2007) Eine wahrhaft heitere und vergnügliche Sicht des Teufels bietet die Geschichte Der Teufel in der Weihnachtsnacht von Charles Lewinsky. In dem Text besucht der Teufel den Papst um ihn zu verführen. Das tut er mit großer Überzeugungskraft, die den Papst streckenweise alt aussehen lässt. Das Buch ist eine gelungene Persiflage auf die weihnachtliche Atmosphäre im Vatikan und vor allem auf die katholische Kirche. Wanders Deutsches Sprichwörter-Lexikon bietet unglaubliche 1700 Sprichwörter mit dem Wort Teufel, sieht man einmal von den Sprichwörtern mit zusammengesetzten Worten ab. Der Sachverhalt zeigt jedenfalls auf, dass der Teufel in der (deutschen) Sprache sehr lebendig ist und in vielen Erscheinungsformen auftritt (siehe auch: Karl Friedrich Wilhelm Wander). Literatur Daniel Arasse: Bildnisse des Teufels. Mit einem Essay von Georges Bataille. Matthes & Seitz, Berlin 2012, ISBN 978-3-88221-588-5. Verena Bach: Im Angesicht des Teufels. Seine Erscheinung und Darstellung im Film seit 1980. Herbert Utz Verlag, München 2006, ISBN 3-8316-0636-6. Klaus Berger: Wozu ist der Teufel da? Gütersloher Verlagsanstalt, Gütersloh 2001, ISBN 3-579-01454-4. Anna Maria Crispino, Fabio Giovannini, Marco Zatterin (Hrsg.): Das Buch vom Teufel. Geschichte, Kult, Erscheinungsformen. Lizenzausgabe. Gondrom, Bindlach 1991, ISBN 3-8112-0909-4. Alfonso M. DiNola: Der Teufel. Wesen, Wirkung, Geschichte. Dtv, München 1993, ISBN 3-423-04600-7. René Girard: Ich sah den Satan vom Himmel fallen wie einen Blitz. Hanser, München 2002, ISBN 3-446-20230-7 (Je vois Satan tomber comme l'éclair, 1999). Bruno Gloger, Walter Zöllner: Teufelsglaube und Hexenwahn. Koehler & Amelang, Leipzig 1983. Herbert Haag: Teufelsglaube. Katzmann, Tübingen 1980, ISBN 3-7805-0393-X. M. Hauser, Gestalten des Bösen. Phänomenologie ihres Ursprungs und Ansätze zu ihrer begrifflichen Grundlegung. Altenberge (Oros) 1986. Wassilios Klein, Kirsten Nielsen u.a.: Teufel. In: Theologische Realenzyklopädie 33 (2002), S. 113–147 (religionsgeschichtliche, biblische, kirchengeschichtliche, dogmatische u. ikonographische Aspekte). Anton Szandor LaVey: Die satanische Bibel und Rituale. SecondSight, Berlin 2003, ISBN 3-935684-05-3. Sylvia Mallinkrodt-Neidhardt: Satanische Spiele. Die Renaissance von Teufel und Co. Eine kritische Analyse. Neukirchener Verlagshaus, Neukirchen-Vluyn 2002, ISBN 3-7975-0049-1. Gerald Messadié: Teufel, Satan, Luzifer. Universalgeschichte des Bösen. Komet-Verlag, Frechen 1999, ISBN 3-933366-19-4 Paul Metzger: Der Teufel (= Marixwissen). Marixverlag, Wiesbaden 2012, ISBN 978-3-86539-969-4. Elaine Pagels: Satans Ursprung. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt 1996, ISBN 3-518-39368-5. Egon von Petersdorff: Daemonologie. (Bd.1: Dämonen im Weltenplan, Bd.2: Dämonen am Werk) Christiana-Verlag, Stein a. Rhein 1995. Chris Redstar: Greetings from Hell. Bekenntnisse eines Satanisten. BoD, Nordstedt 2004, ISBN 3-8334-2014-6. Kurt Röttgers: Teufel und Engel. transcript, Bielefeld 2005, ISBN 3-89942-300-3. (Georg) Gustav Roskoff: Geschichte des Teufels. Eine kulturhistorische Satanologie von den Anfängen bis ins 18. Jahrhundert. Greno, Nördlingen 1987, ISBN 3-89190-805-9. Walter Simonis: Woher kommt das Böse? … wenn Gott gut ist. Graz 1999, ISBN 3-222-12740-9. Walter Simonis: Über Gott und die Welt. Gottes- und Schöpfungslehre. Düsseldorf 2004, ISBN 3-491-70375-1*. Wolfgang Wippermann: Rassenwahn und Teufelsglaube. Frank & Timme, Berlin 2005, ISBN 3-86596-007-3. Kategorie:Wesen Kategorie:Hölle